Before I Was Born
by Doccubus
Summary: When Mirai Trunks gets stuck in an alternate future and meets Marron, they fall in love desperatelty. Things go from bad to worse when Trunks leaves to warn the Z warriors about the androids and Marron follows. Trunks/Marron, Krillin/18
1. From The Future

**I do not own DBZ/GT or any of its characters.**

Before I Was Born

1. From The Future

I never thought of myself as an attractive girl, until I turned 15. My whole childhood I looked like my father, Krillin. When I turned 15 and puberty hit, I started to look like my mother Android 18, but now we call her by her real name Juuhachigou. Well not me, I call her mom, duh. There was a point in my life, when I was around five years old that I admired and respected my father. I mean my dad had sacrificed his life against Majin Buu to try to save us. Back then I thought him a brave hero, but now I realize what a stupid thing he did. We were all gonna get turned to chocolate regardless, all he did was make my mom suffer and watch him die. I will never forget the expression on my mother's face when dad told her to run and he launched at Buu. She yelled out his name then ran, holding me close to her chest. Then we were in other world, she looked around desperately for him.

At that moment in time I was scared and crying out for him too but we couldn't find him through the millions of people that were around us. I think back at that and I scoff aloud. My mother is stronger, faster, and much more superior than my dad but at that moment I saw my mom so scared. I never seen her scared of anything in my entire life, not even Buu himself. But she was terrified here in other world, and she was even more horrified when they took me to the children's ward and they sent her to the repentance planet. She was to spend years there before she could go off to find me or my father. This is when my whole idea of my father changed. It was his fault my mom was suffering. If he wouldn't have launched at Buu we would have died together and he would have pledged for my mother and we would all be together.

I love him, yes I do, very much. But I no longer see him as a hero, but as a weak coward. A good father nonetheless. He had given me my own credit card and the keys to his car. He was always so sweet to me and I always felt guilty for what I felt about him. As usual I drove to my secret spot in the forest. I was 16 years old and unknown to anybody I had been training for 4 years in this very spot. I was resting after a vigorous training session when out of thin air appeared a big ship with the Capsule Corp logo on it. "What the…" I said as the ship landed a few feet away from me.

The door opened and out came a buff young man, who looked like an older version of Trunks, wait a minute, it is Trunks! I heard stories about this. This must be the Trunks that went back in time to help Goku defeat my mom and uncle. Then Cell came and absorbed them, then Gohan ended out beating him, and saving my mother. I heard my father did nothing but stand around and watch. Ha, once a coward always a coward. Mirai Trunks stepped off the ship and looked around spotting me. "Um hi," he said nervously, "what year is this?"

"2009," I said. I was a good friend of Trunks in this timeline, but this Trunks seemed more mature, more experienced, and I was so attracted to him. "You look different Trunks."

Trunks gasped and stepped back, "you know me?"

"Yes," I said, "you went back in time to warn Goku about my mo…I mean android 18 and 17."

"You know them too! Are they still around?" he asked desperately trying to figure out if his mission succeeded.

"You're in an alternate future Trunks on your way to do something that in this timeline you've already done," I responded, "I know Bulma would not like me to tell you that."

"You know my mom too?" Trunks asked, "who are you?"

"My name is Marron, that's all you need to know," I responded.

"How old am I in this timeline?" he asked.

"You're gonna be 18 soon," I responded.

"Hmm, two years ago," he said, "but I don't remember the world like this, there are no forests left in my timeline."

"Well that's cause you have a mission to complete," I said.

"So that means I succeeded!" he said excitedly, "we killed the androids."

"Um no I never said that," I said, "both androids are perfectly alive and well."

"Huh what!" he said disbelievingly.

"Trunks you'll find out soon enough," I said.

"I guess I will but I have to fix my ship so I'll be stuck here for a while," he said.

"Well you have to stay here in the forest," I said, "if you interact with anybody you know or who knows you from before then you can learn things that you're not supposed to and it could change the turn of events."

"Well I'll stay here, I have food capsules," he said.

"And now you have company, I'll tell my father I'll be spending the night at a friend's and I'll stay here with you," I said.

"Oh you don't have to," he said.

"Oh nonsense I insist," I said, "if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been born."

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said pulling out my phone and calling my dad. My dad really didn't have the guts to say no to me, that's why I asked him for everything and not my mom. Well my mom couldn't really say no to me either, but that's only because after 10 miscarriages she was finally able to have me. Then when I was two she tried again and got miscarriage after miscarriage and was rendered sterile and unable to have children. My mom was depressed for months and my dad was a constant comforter, maybe that's why she loves him so much. They see me as their miracle child so they never deny me what I want.

I stayed a week with Mirai Trunks, and I found out things about him that I never would have thought of Trunks. Then I would go to Capsule Corp and visit the Trunks in my time and try to see if he had those same thoughts. Mirai Trunks was a bit more bitter but they were both the same in essence. Poetic, sweet, loving, and caring. I found myself falling in love with him. But I didn't know which. Mirai or the Trunks I grew up with.

The second week involved me sneaking out of my house and making up lies and ditching school. Then in the third week Mirai Trunks told me his ship was fixed. "No! You can't go!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Marron, but you said it yourself my mission is important," Trunks said, "I would hate to think that I would be the cause of you not being born even though I don't see how that's possible."

"But Trunks I…"

"I what? What Marron?" he said patiently.

"I love you," I said.

"You what?" he said.

"I love you, both in this timeline and in any timeline," I said.

"Well then I won't be gone, I'm still here Marron," he said.

"No! You don't understand, we can't be together in this timeline," I said.

"Why not, am I not nice?"

"No you're wonderful but you're dating Pan," I said completely forgetting to watch my words.

"Who is Pan?"

"Oh shit," I said, "that doesn't matter the point is she is my friend and in this timeline you love her."

"Is she in my timeline too, is that why you won't tell me about her?" he asked.

"No she doesn't exist in your timeline and never will," I said.

"Why not?"

"Her parents, or at least her father, is dead before she was even conceived," I said.

"Well I guess that Trunks will always be missing out," he said looking at me sweetly.

"Or maybe you're missing out," I said sadly.

"No, my heart belongs to you," he said cupping my face in his hands. I felt my heart beating out of my chest as he inched closer to me. Our lips met softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. The passion that flew through us was unbearable and soon were rolling all over the floor ripping off each other's clothes off. When we were both naked, Trunks lowered his head down to my thighs and began kissing them.

I shivered in anticipation and he gave me what I wanted. His tongue was upon my clitoris making me cry out in pleasure. This more experienced Trunks was very gifted with his tongue. Then as I was nearing my very first orgasm he stopped. "Fuck Trunks! Why did you stop?" I said frustrated.

"I don't want you to come until I'm inside you," he said seductively making me bite my lip in anticipation. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Oh!" I cried out as he ripped my barrier, "Fuck!"

"Watch you language young lady," he said waiting until I adjusted.

"Mmm, shut up and keep moving," I said. Trunks complied and started thrusting into me. I heard saiyans were gods in bed but that was an understatement. Trunks was pounding into me mercilessly and found myself panting and moaning and quickly climbing into body shattering orgasm that sent my screaming into the night. Then I felt a liquid being squirted into me and I looked up to see Trunks' expression of pure bliss. Then he collapsed on top of me and we fell asleep. It was around midnight when we came to and Trunks started dressing himself to finish his journey. I felt a pain in my heart as he boarded his ship and disappeared forever.

"Oh God I can't take this," I said to myself, "I can't just let this end."

I already formulated a plan, tomorrow I would sneak into Capsule Corp and take one of Bulma's time traveling ships. I had to follow my Trunks. But for now I had to confront two very angry parents. It was way past my curfew and I didn't call. When I got home my parents were sitting at the table waiting anxiously.

"God Marron!" my dad exclaimed standing up, "where the hell were you? We were worried sick! We called Pan and Bra and all of your friends and no one knew were you were, they said they hadn't seen you in weeks." Uh oh. "You said you've been sleeping over and studying over at friends' houses for the past three weeks and now I find out they haven't even seen you in the past three weeks! Where the hell were you Marron?"

My mother didn't say a word but she looked at me sternly. I never took my dad seriously, but my mom scared the shit out of me. I could never hide anything from her. "Marron I'm talking to you, answer me!" my dad said his temper rising.

I rarely saw my dad angry and I truly felt he didn't have the right to yell at me. "It's none of your damn business!" I said rudely.

My dad's face reddened and my mom shot me a warning glare which me take a step back. "I am your father…" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt my mom's soft grip on his arm. He relaxed slightly and said, "give me your credit card and the keys to my car, you're grounded for a month, to school and back do you understand young lady?"

"Fuck you," I said. My father clenched his fists and my mom touched his arm again. She seemed to be calming him down with a simple touch. Now that's how you have power over a man.

"If I find out you aren't going to school I will put you in home schooling and you can forget graduating with your friends," he said knowing that that's my weak spot.

"What! But dad…"

"Good night," he interrupted rudely. He turned to walk upstairs and I started shaking with anger.

"I hate you!" I said. My dad froze and only turned his head to look at me. His eyes watered up and in them I saw something I had never before seen in my father: unbearable pain. I had hurt him, and I had hurt him really badly. My dad walked upstairs and we heard the door slam hard behind him. "I'm going to sleep."

"No your not," my mother's stern voice said.

"But mom I'm tired…"

"Sit…the…fuck…down," she said.

I sat down instantly and gulped. I have seen my mom angry, but I've never, EVER, seen her curse. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to your father that way?"

"Sorry mom I just…"

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she interrupted. "What, do you think you can get away with everything just because I'm a dysfunctional fucking robot who can't produce children and got lucky with you? Why do you think I love your father so much? It's because he accepted me just the way I was and even if we never got lucky with you, he would still be by my side."

"Mom, I…" I said.

"You're not a virgin anymore are you?" she said.

I gulped audibly and looked down at my feet. My mother sighed and said, "go clean yourself up and go to bed, I intend on making sure your father's punishment gets enforced, now get out of my sight."

I stomped into my room angrily. Damn him. He caused a problem with my mother and now I won't be able to sneak off to Capsule Corp. It's now or never, I opened the window in my room and went out to the ledge. As inched closer to the vine ladder I passed my parents' bedroom quickly. I looked in and saw my dad sitting on the bed crying. He was crying so much that it hurt me. I did love him, but I had a resentment toward him that I couldn't understand.

Then my mom walked into the room and saw my father. She sat down next to him and tilted his chin up so that he could look into her eyes. She kissed him so tenderly on the lips. My dad cried harder and lay his head on her chest. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, then I heard my mom say something I never heard her say ever before: "I love you Krillin."


	2. To The Past

2. To The Past

Everything was dead quiet at Capsule Corp. Only snoring could be heard from upstairs, God knows who the hell snores so loudly. It's probably Trunks, oh Trunks I can't wait to see you again. I sneaked quietly down to Bulma's lab and there I found a large set of capsules. I found the one marked Time-travel and I opened it. I hopped in and went back to before I was born.

I don't know exactly which point in time I was, but I know I was on the middle of highway right outside of a city. "Father!" I heard someone yell. I looked over the edge of the cliff and saw my Trunks turning super saiyan and pulling out his sword. He was charging at…oh my God! My mother! She had longer hair, and though she didn't look any younger or older, she did look much more destructive and careless. At her feet was a battered super saiyan Vegeta who was trying to tell Trunks to stay out of it.

Trunks never got to my mom because he was interrupted by kick from my uncle 17 who didn't look any different then how he looks now: young and careless. Then Piccolo and Tien jumped in and Uncle 17 didn't have any trouble knocking them out. Trunks charged my mother again and she smirked evilly, picked up Vegeta but the leg and threw him at Trunks. The two crashed into each and their hair went back to normal as they fell unconscious. "Oh no! My Trunks!" I whispered to myself. I back away from the cliff and cried to myself hoping and praying that Trunks wasn't dead. Then I heard voices from underneath me, one of the pleading and the other amused and monotonous at the same time. I looked over the ledge and saw my father standing up to my mother, uncle, and a big hulk of a man with orange hair. Must be android 16.

Surely he doesn't intend to fight. He knows he doesn't stand a chance and my father is not that brave. When my mother approached him I saw him trembling in fear. I scoffed and whispered to myself, "figures." I was waiting to see what my mom would do. Would she kick his ass? Nope. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. My dad was frozen in shock and my mom looked at him in amusement and said in a sing song voice, "good luck!" Then my dad fainted. I rolled my eyes and climbed down the cliff.

"Hey wake up! Your friends need help," I said shaking him awake. He couldn't know who I was or I would never be born.

My dad woke up and jumped on his feet. "Oh no!" he flew down to each of them and gave them a each a sensu bean. Trunks spotted me almost instantly and he flew up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh my God Marron! What the hell are you doing here? This is dangerous!"

"I couldn't let our relationship end like this," I said.

"You must not say you're from the future," he whispered as the others flew up to get a closer look at me. Vegeta was the first to speak. He pulled Trunks off of me roughly and aimed a fist at me. He stopped himself before he hit my face.

"Whoa," he said, "for a moment there you really looked like that android."

"Curious," Piccolo added, "she looks a lot like that android." He eyed me suspiciously and I scratched my head and tried to look ignorant.

"Um, what's an android?" I said lamely. The men broke into laughter and each of them started to fly away. All who remained was Trunks and my father.

"Thanks for waking me," he said, "what's your name?"

"Mar…ilyn," I improvised.

Trunks nodded in approval and my dad said, "Nice to meet you Marilyn, my name is Krillin."

I shook his hand and said, "nice to meet you too Krillin." Wow that was weird.

My dad flew away and Trunks approached me planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Marilyn suits you," he said.

"Haha no! I like Marron," I said.

"I figured out who you were when my dad tried to attack you," he said.

"You did?" I said nervously.

"You are android 18's daughter aren't you?" he said. I saw him avert his gaze as if he had something else to say but decided to keep it to himself.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Who would have thought that monster could have children," he commented.

"She can't, she just got very lucky with me," I said.

"Who's your father?" he asked.

"I'll tell you that when you finish your mission, not now."

Days passed and Cell came into the picture. Trunks went with Vegeta to the hyperbolic time chamber and Piccolo was fighting my uncle so I was left alone at the Kame house. Well not alone, Master Roshi was asleep, and my dad was watching for news of Cell on the T.V. "Um da…Er Krillin," I said nervously.

He turned to face me and said, "yes Marilyn?"

"How old are you?"

"23," he said, God he was so young! "How about you?"

"16," I responded. "They want you to deactivate the androids don't they?"

"Yes," he said sadly.

Why was he sad? He watched those androids beat up all his friends and then tease him about it, yet it seemed like he didn't want to kill them. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course," he said sweetly.

"Who is Maron?" I said. I was named after this girl so I had every right to know who she was.

"How do you know about Maron?"

"I heard them talking about her," I said, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay," he said sadly, "Maron is my ex-girlfriend. I was gonna marry her but I thought that she deserved someone better."

I almost burst into tears. I never knew this about my father. I never knew he loved someone other than my mom. I never knew that the things I think about him are the same things he thinks about himself. "I'm probably never get married," my dad continued, "but that's okay, now the girls don't have to worry about spending their life with a weak, chicken-shit little runt like me."

Now I couldn't hold back the tears as I realized just how much I had hurt my father back in my time. If he had any shred of love for himself I finished destroying it. How could I have been so fucking stupid? How could I have said those things to the man who gave me life? Who gave me everything my heart desired? He may be coward, but he is my father and I love him. "Marilyn why are you crying?" he said sitting down next to me and draping an arm around my shoulders.

I felt so loved at that moment and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him sit me on his lap and soothe me like he used to do whenever I was sad or scared. But in this timeline he wasn't my father just yet. That's when Yamcha burst into the room, "Krillin! Android 17 was absorbed by Cell!"

"Oh no!" he said standing up, "What about 18?" he said. I saw pure concern in his eyes. He did not care about Cell reaching perfection his concern was with my mother's safety.

"She escaped with android 16," Yamcha said, "hurry Bulma finished the controller, go shut down android 18 and destroy her." I saw my dad gulp and fly off toward capsule corp. I couldn't wait this out I snuck to the backyard and pulled out the capsule with the time machine. It was good for 4 more trips.

I know I went a little bit ahead of time but now I was in a forest island. I saw super saiyan Vegeta easily beating up an ugly green lizard. There was my Trunks watching the fight. This must be their first encounter with Cell, then I saw her. My mother hiding behind the trees watching the fight in amazement. She had beaten Vegeta so easily and she couldn't believe how strong he had gotten in a short period of time. She was terrified and now I realized why she woke up screaming some nights with horrible nightmares. Then I saw my dad sneaking behind the cliff, controller in hand. He kept looking from the controller to my mom then back to the controller. He obviously making a decision because he started sweating. Then I saw something click in his mind. He looked at my mom with an expression I was used to seeing: love. He loved my mom now, even though she had done nothing but been mean to him. Could it have really been that kiss as he claimed?

My dad dropped the controller on the floor and my mom swerved around in fear. Disabled android 16 just glanced over but did not really have a big reaction. She saw the controller and gasped then looked at my dad pleadingly as if begging for mercy. My dad stepped on the controller destroying it and then said, "run, get out of here."

My mom seemed to be angry that he spared her life, "why did you do that?"

My dad blushed furious red as he did whenever my mom gave him certain looks and started stammering like an idiot. "Very smooth dad," I whispered laughing to myself.

"Krillin!" I heard my Trunks yell, "get her out here! He knows she's here! RUN!" We all looked up at him and Cell had a hungry expression in his eyes. My mother gasped and went to help android 16 up. My dad joined her efforts and my mother looked at him in shock. They ran as Vegeta kicked Trunks away and Cell zoomed after my mother. He blocked their path and my father bravely launched at Cell. He knew he didn't stand a chance and he was swatted like a fly. Then Trunks returned. My dad groaned and continued to help my mom. Then Cell was there again, he used his solar flare attack and blinded the three of them. I had closed my eyes so I could see everything. My dad blindly tried to shield my mother but Cell delivered a devastating punch that sent him flying. I cringed as my dad crashed into the cliff. Then my mom screamed, "you monster!" and attacked. Cell dodged each punch easily and aimed his tail at her. My mom screamed as the tail enveloped her.

"18!" My dad screamed launching at Cell again, still blind. Cell dodged each attack then hit my dad away. Then the sky turned dark and thunder crashed through the world as Cell finally became complete. My father in rage attacked Cell once he came into vision. He hit Cell relentlessly and Cell was completely unaffected. Then Cell raised an arm and punched my dad right out of sight.

"Da…Krillin!" I said running to him, "are you okay?"

"Marilyn! I haven't seen you in a while what are you doing here it's dangerous!" my dad exclaimed struggling to get up.

"Here have a sensu bean," I said giving him a bean. My dad ate it and got up with a jolt.

"You have to get out of here it's too dangerous."

"Marr…ilyn" Trunks said approaching me and almost forgetting my fake name. "I'll get her out of her Krillin." He pulled me aside and whispered harshly, "what the hell are you doing here! It's too dangerous!"

"I needed to see if my…Krillin would deactivate my mother," I said.

"My what? You were gonna say something else," Trunks said suspiciously, "who is Krillin to you Marron?"

I sighed in defeat, it was now or never, "He's…he's my father."

I saw Trunks' eyes widen so much they almost popped out of his head. "Krillin fucked the evil tin can?"

"Hey!" I said defensively, "those are my parents you're talking about! My mother is not evil in my timeline! They really love each other."

"Well in my timeline, Krillin is one of the first ones your mother kills," Trunks said.

"She is not my mother," I said, "the one inside of Cell is."

"Marron we have a big difference of opinion here," Trunks said gravely, "I thought we weren't gonna be able to be together because of our distinct timelines, but I think we're not gonna be able to be together because I hate your mother."

"But your father was evil, he changed and everyone accepted him, with Piccolo too, why is my mom any different?" I said angrily.

"Because she killed my father, my friends, my mentor, Gohan, and she could have killed my mom when I was stuck with you in the stupid forest!" he shouted.

I gasped as his words stung right through me. "It meant nothing to you?"

"If I would have known then that you were the daughter of that monster, I would have never been with you," he said.

"Then you don't love me and I gave my virginity away to a fucking douche bag!" I yelled, "I never wanna see you again Trunks."

"Good, now give that time machine back to my mom," he said.

"Fuck you!" I said as I stormed off. I took out the capsule as I debated on whether to go home or not. I wanted to see Gohan save my mother. I opened the capsule and went straight to the Cell Games.


	3. New Opinion

3. New Opinion

Goku and Cell were fighting each other like maniacs and they seemed pretty evenly matched, but Goku got tired. He put Gohan in the ring and everyone was completely shocked. Piccolo beseeched Goku to change his mind and even Vegeta scolded Goku. Trunks, that asshole, simply stared at 11 year old super saiyan Gohan who was scared out of his mind as Cell approached him. My dad was fidgeting and nervous. Watching this fight gave me a new opinion of my father. He fought hard when Cell released his blue Cell babies and when Gohan unleashed his anger and beat Cell so bad that he threw up my mom, my dad bravely jumped in and took her out of the battle field. My dad laid her gently on the floor and set her head on his lap. He brushed the hair out of her face so softly and caressed her cheek.

Wow, he loved her so much. Then I couldn't stop my tears as Goku sacrificed himself and my anger when Cell returned. Then I felt I was dying when Cell shot a Ki blast and killed my Trunks. He may be a bitter angry asshole, but I still loved him with all my heart. The tears flew through me like rain. Then I heard Vegeta's angry yell and saw him launch at Cell only to get beaten up. Then Gohan saved him in the process disabling his arm. Cell smirked evilly and threw a Kameamea wave which Gohan returned with only one arm. The battled resumed as they struggled to get control of the fatal Ki blast.

Then I saw Piccolo throwing Ki blasts to Cell's back. Cell simply grunted and hit Piccolo with his own Ki blast. Then Yamcha joined in. Then Tien. Then my dad set my mom's head gently on the floor and joined in. He didn't just stand around. He fought hard and got beat up just like everyone else. When Vegeta joined in, to everyone's surprise, Gohan started gaining the upper hand. Finally Gohan let out a loud yell and pushed the Ki blast over the edge finally destroying Cell. The exhausted warrior fell unconscious. Yamcha carried him and Tien carried Trunks' dead body. Then my dad gently lifted my mom into his arms and took her. So it wasn't Gohan who saved my mom, it was my dad. Gohan saved the world by killing Cell, but it was my dad who protected my mom and wished back uncle 17 and wished the bombs out of their chests. He saved her. He was not the coward I thought he was, he was a hero.

I grabbed the time capsule and opened it. There was one more place I needed to go before I went home. I was at the Kame house on the roof a few months later. Master Roshi and Oolong were out and my mom and dad were sitting on the beach. "So what did 17 say when you found him?" my dad said.

"He said I turned too human because I decided to use my human name instead of my android name," my mom said.

"Juuhachigou is a beautiful name," my dad said, "maybe one day he'll learn to use his name, Juunanagou."

"Maybe later," my mom said, "I keep having nightmares of Cell."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," my dad said.

"No, some of the nightmares turn into good dreams because you come into them," my mom said blushing. Now that's new. My mom blushing!

My dad was deep shade of red and he chuckled scratching his head, "Any dream with you in it is a good one."

My mom laughed slightly and said, "Krillin, why did you destroy that controller?"

"I thought Gohan made that clear," my dad said.

"Yeah but you saved me and sacrificed the life of your friend over a simple crush?" my mom said.

"Well it's not a simple crush," my dad said.

My mom looked at him in complete shock. Then her eyes started welling with tears. "Juuhachigou what's wrong?" my dad asked gently wiping a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"You love me?"

"Yes very much," my dad said.

My mom started sobbing now, "No one has ever loved me before, and you're so nice and sweet and I'm a death machine, what if I can't love you back?"

My dad looked at her in silence and then lifted her chin so they met eye to eye, just like my mom had done before I left that timeline. My dad placed a tender kiss on my mother's lips. Now I realized what it must have meant for him that my mom did the same for him when he was in pain. My mom grabbed his face a kissed him more passionately this time opening her mouth and allowing him to insert his tongue. Then my mom gently pushed my father down on the sand and straddled him.

"Oh barf!" I said, "I need to get out of here." I reopened my capsule for the last time and finally went home.

I appeared exactly where I was supposed to, I had missed a whole week in this timeline. I landed on the yard of Capsule Corp and then I heard Bulma's voice. "Marron! Oh my God! Bra call Juuhachigou now! Hurry!"

I disembarked the ship and recapsuled it then handed it to Bulma as she approached me angrily. "I'm sorry Bulma," I said.

"What the hell were you thinking stealing my time travel machine! Where did you go! Don't you know that you could have affected history?" Bulma scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said lamely.

Then behind me I heard my parents landing from their flight. My dad's eyes looked sad and tired and my mom's looked worried and angry. My mom wrapped me into a hug and my dad kept his distance looking at longingly but not getting any closer. Guilt flowed through me as I realized how wrong I was about him. "What the hell were you thinking Marron you had us worried sick!" my mother said.

I started crying and her expression softened. She caressed my face softly and I looked over to my dad who's eyes were watery now. "Daddy," I said softly, walking over to him, "you are my hero, and I love you so much."

My dad broke into tears and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest and he held me so tightly. "I love you too Marron, so much." Then my mother joined the hug planting a soft kiss on my forehead then on my father's lips.

We parted from the hug and my mom grabbed my hand and said, "now you're grounded for two months."

I whimpered and my dad laughed and said, "lets go home my beautiful ladies."

In my two months of captivity I did nothing but embrace my father and mope about Trunks. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I still loved him regardless of everything. Once I was free I went back to my forest and sat down crying as the memories of my two weeks with Trunks in this place flooded through my mind. Then I was startled by a voice, "Marron are you alright?"

I turned around and I saw Trunks. Not the asshole, but my childhood friend. "No not really," I responded, "What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to me and looked down at the floor sadly, "Pan and I broke up for good this time, I just needed some air."

"How come it's for good?" I asked tears still flowing.

"She cheated on me," he said bitterly.

"She what? With who?"

"Uub," he said, "she said that she started having feelings for him when he saved her from her parents when they were under the control of Baby. What about you, why are you here and why are you crying?"

"I got my heart broken," I said breaking into sobs.

"Shh don't cry," Trunks whispered.

He tilted my chin so that we met eye to eye. Then he planted a soft tender kiss upon my lips.


End file.
